Fox of Destruction
by Demon of the Sand
Summary: The Kyuubi is taking over. What happens? CHAOS!Chapter 3 technically coming soon! i promise!
1. Ramen started it!

Hey, it's me, amethyst. No, I wasn't battling the forces of evil…I was updating my other stories! Though technically, I'm not updating this story, I'm starting it…enough with the technicalities. Let's get on with the story! This is the best one yet…-.-0

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kitsune Yami

Prologue

What's happening to me?'

Summary:

A normal day at Konoha until something strange seems to be happening to Naruto…

BEEPBEEPBEEP! The sound of instant ramen done cooking was music to Naruto's ears. He jumped up to open the door, to see the noodles steaming and the broth bubbling. His mouth watered.

Uzumaki Naruto. The hyperactive little hero of our story. The birthmark-like seal on his stomach forever reminding him of the cursed Kitsune lying dormant inside him.

Today, he would be celebrating his graduation from genin to chuunin. And guess what? On request of him, the main course would be ramen. Miso ramen. His favorite.

He dumped his dishes into the sink and, whistling, trotted down to his team's favorite meeting place; a little clearing in the thicker part of the forest.

A few minutes later, he came to the tell-tale fallen tree that marked the clearing's position. There is a little story that goes with this tree. One very interesting, yet short tale. Naruto and his teammate Uchiha Sasuke were having one of their legendary disputes.

The first person that Naruto saw as he entered the glade was Haruno Sakura. He had had a HUGE crush on Sakura for as long as he could remember. The little tiny complication was that (with the exception of Hinata) all the girls, including Sakura, loved the heartthrob of the village, the one, the only…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto shouted gleefully, waving his arms over his head.

"Oh, hi, Naruto…" Sakura sighed. Oh, and I think we forgot this one little detail…Sakura hates Naruto.

"Do you know where Sasuke-teme is? I have a bone to pick with him…"

"I'm right here, dobe," Sasuke snorted, walking royally into the clearing.

"OKAY, SASUKE! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY EIGHTY-SECOND CUP OF MISO RAMEN!"

"…Did you color-code those again? …How many do you have?"

"ARGH! No, I number-coded them this time, and I have exactly one hundred and fifty four cups! Now where did you put number eighty two!"

"I didn't take your stupid ramen, you moron. What use would I have for it, anyways?"

"OH, THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU INTO THE GROUND SO FAR, YOU WON'T KNOW HOW FAR YOUR HEAD GOT STUCK UP YOUR—"

"Naruto, I took your ramen," Hatake Kakashi, jounin instructor of these three unlikely teammates.

"Oh, okay…just as long as it wasn't Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto…were you threatening to shove a stick up Sasuke's ass again?"

"No, he's already got one of those up there!"

A vein pulsed on Sasuke's head.

"I was threatening to shove his head up his royal ass!"

-POW! -

Naruto found himself facedown in the dirt, courtesy of Sasuke. Having, for the fifth time that year at least, been pounded by Sasuke, Naruto was pretty pissed.

"OH, THAT'S IT, YOU BAKA UCHIHA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Just try it, you weak little-"

"ARGH! SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!" Dozens of Narutos surrounded Sasuke.

"You'll have to do better than that, you DROP-OUT!"

"Don't call me that!"

"And why not? It's true, though, isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto and his clones each leapt at Sasuke. Sasuke twirled, swinging around with a kunai in hand. All the Narutos got slashed.

"Hmph." Sasuke landed in a perfect pose, slipping his kunai back into his pocket. Then he noticed something…there was no one on the ground. Shouldn't Naruto be on the ground, spurting blood from that nice slice to the ribs?

"You stupid Uchiha! What is it about you! Why does everyone like you better than me! What's it take to get some attention around here! Why does everyone hate me!" Naruto's voice was coming from somewhere in the trees.

Sasuke whirled around, keeping his cool. But inside, he was frantic. _Where is he, dammit! I'M supposed to have the upper hand in these battles! Where'd he go!_

Naruto landed behind Sasuke. "You think you know everything, don't you!"

Sasuke whirled around to see Naruto's afterimage.

"You think you're the coolest being to ever walk the earth, don't you!" Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke, leaning in so close their noses were almost touching.

"Newsflash, fish turd. You are NOT the coolest thing in existence." Naruto's voice was scratchy and almost a growl. His eyes were flickering from bright blue to deep violet.

Sasuke took a step back. What was happening to Naruto!

Naruto bared his teeth. "Don't run away from this fight, you bastard! We are going to decide here and now just who has more class!"

Naruto leapt at Sasuke, flipping a shuriken into the air from his pocket. Sasuke blocked it with his kunai and twirled around to clash knives with Naruto.

Their muscles strained as each tried to overpower the other.

Sakura stood clueless in the background, staring. _When did Naruto get so…cool?_

Kakashi, also standing in the background, sighed at the display of ferocious rivalry. _Or maybe it's more than rivalry now…_he thought. Then he sighed. _To think this all started with me stealing…err…borrowing… a cup of Naruto's ramen…_

(AN: That SO ruined that serious scene…oh well, I like to do that. Anyway, back to Naruto fighting Sasuke! Oh, and if you were wondering, I have nothing against Sasuke. He is number two in my top five favorite characters. Naruto is somewhere after the top six…I'll tell you my favorites at the end of the chapter. (no it is not necessary to read them.))

Naruto smirked. Sasuke style. Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know Naruto could smirk! He thought Naruto's mouth was only used for blabbing out incoherent sentences! And yet, there it was. Sasuke's smirk, plastered onto Naruto's face.

Naruto's smirk widened into a grin.

Sasuke was confused as hell. WTF was he grinning about?

It was always destined for Sasuke to find out. Naruto kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him and grabbed his neck in a headlock. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stabbed Naruto's arm with a kunai.

There it was. That smirk again! Sasuke promised to make life hell for Naruto for stealing his trademark smirk.

-POOF-

Naruto' turned into a log right behind Sasuke. Suddenly free, Sasuke sprang up and looked around wildly. That arrogant, smirk-stealing demon would pay!

Out of nowhere, Naruto slammed a kunai into Sasuke's side.

"ARGH!" Sasuke yelled as he fell to the ground, pulling the kunai free and holding his side.

Sasuke's yell of pain seemed to have brought Naruto back to his senses. He blinked. His eyes turned blue and the haughty smirk disappeared from his face. "What the heck…?" he turned around to see a pale-looking Sakura, and a stupefied Kakashi. "…what are you all looking at?"

He turned on his heels to see Sasuke, wobbling, but on his feet. A huge wound was dripping blood in his side, and Sasuke was glaring his run-before-I-murder-you-as-soon-as-I-can' glare.

"Oh my fucking god…did someone attack us!"

Sasuke was muttering something at him. "…As soon as I can lift a shuriken, you're DEAD for stealing my smirk, you bastard…"

Naruto looked quizzically at Sasuke. "…Okay, let me get this straight. I fainted for, like, ten seconds, and someone tries to murder everyone, and Sasuke goes crazy! WTF!"

Sakura stared at him. "You really don't remember…?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto…YOU did that to Sasuke…"

Naruto stopped for a second. "I did that to him!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all nodded.

"But…I don't remember doing that!"

"Doesn't mean you didn't do it, dobe."

Naruto wheeled around, looking REALLY pissed. "Stop calling me that!"

Sasuke held his hands in front of his face. "Okay, okay. You don't have to go all pissy…"

Sakura looked fearfully at Naruto. "Don't provoke him, Sasuke!"

Naruto blanched. "What are you talking about!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, we are going to have to put you under close surveillance until we figure out what's wrong with you."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing personal, but if what I think is happening is ACTUALLY happening, you could go on a mindless rampage and destroy the whole village…"

Naruto stood dumbstruck as Kakashi pulled out a baseball bat. (AN: where'd he get that?) he whacked Naruto over the head just hard enough to knock him out.

Naruto fell over like he was…well, knocked out.

"There. I only knocked him hard enough to make him fall unconscious. Didn't want to give him any brain damage."

"I don't think you have to worry too much about that…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Not now, Sasuke…"

"Feh."

Kakashi got his arms and Sasuke got his legs and they set off toward the Hokage's place.

Sakura stood there, trying to sort out everything that had just happened. She sighed. _And to think this started with Kakashi-sensei stealing Naruto's ramen…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, there you go. Like it? Hate it? Review! I think this is my best fanfic yet. It's got more of a plot than my others…if you read them, I'm sure you think the same thing.

Okay, I told you I'd tell you my top five favorite Naruto character. Well, here they are:

1. Gaara of the Sand (Squee! X3) 2. Uchiha Sasuke 3.Uchiha Itachi 4. Hyuuga Neji

5. Orochimaru

Naruto is like number 11 or something…

Anywho, I'd like to acknowledge the fact that TayTay hates the whole Naruto series… dunno why, but she's got a stick up her ass where Naruto is concerned. -- okay, that's all for now! Laterz!

Amethyst


	2. AN

This is a story that was under a different title on so it's known as something else. Also under a different username, so…xD,anyways, review the first chapter, please! I'm not updating until I get at least ten reviews!


	3. Escape

Kitsune Yami

Chap.1

This Sucks…'

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? EVERYONE knows that I don't own Naruto…okay, so I could be Masashi Kishimoto in disguise, but that doesn't mean I own it…right?

Heeeey, people. How many narutos does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Ten. But first they need to figure out what I mean by screw'.

XD anyways, on with the story!

OoOoOoO

"Unngh…" Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. What did Kakashi HIT him with! He felt the back of his head. A large bump was swelling just above his neck. Ouch.

"Uhm…hello? Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? Itachi? Kiba? Ino? Hinata?"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were watching and listening to his every movements.

Kakashi was sweat-dropping and Sakura had fallen over.

"He really doesn't want to say your name, does he, Sasuke?" Sakura giggled.

"Hn."

One Hour Later…

"Tenten? Neji? Temari? Gaara? Kankuro? Iruka? Hokage? Tsunade? Inari?"

Sasuke was getting really ticked.

"Shikamaru? Rock Lee? Choji? Zaku? Kin? Orochimaru?"

Sakura burst out laughing. "He even said Orochimaru and Itachi before you!"

Three minutes later…

"Kabuto? Zabuza? Haku? …uhm…Gato?"

Sasuke was positively fuming now. "That sonuva…"

"Uhh…uhh…Sasuke?"

Finally.

This was getting a little pathetic.

Kakashi grabbed a small microphone and put an earphone in his ear.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?"

Naruto jumped. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah. We're sorry to have t lock you up like this…"

Sakura and Sasuke broke into coughing fits.

"…Okay. So I'm sorry to lock you up like this. But anyways, you're being held here because you are dangerous right now. The kyuubi's seal has cracked even more. You are being put under surveillance and we're going to perform surgery to see if we can do anything."

Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean I'm some kind of experiment!"

"No hard feelings, Naruto, but you are a danger to the village."

"No!"

"But—"

"NO!"

"Sigh…fine. But you will have to stay here until the surgeons come, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. See ya."

"Okay. …wait, SURGEONS!"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Damn that bastard to the deepest, darkest pits in the seventh layer of Hell…"

Naruto paced in circles. He wasn't gonna be some test subject. This was NOT the way he wanted his life to end! He wanted to be K.I.A. …that was the best way to go! And he'd even get his name on a plaque! Sweet…

…Meanwhile…inside of Naruto…(this si the kyuubi speaking)

Do they ACTUALLY think that I'm gonna just sit here and waitt for them to come get me and stick sharp, pointy objects into my brain? NO WAY!

Who are you?'

I'm you! …sort of…Anyways, are you just gonna sit there and let them slice you into little pieces for their own gain!

Uhm…I guess…'

The kyuubi mentally slapped himself in exasperation.

Man, are you stupid.

Hey!'

What I mean by "slice you into littl tiny pieces" is that they would actually do that! They wouldn't give a flying frick because you're the nine-tailed fox…err…me. And you're…uhmm…I'm the one that destroyed their village!

Wait…you're the kyuubi?'

Uh, yeah, genius.

Great. Why does the only person/thing that knows me act like Sasuke!'

…

In the living world

"JUSTICE MUST PREVAIL!" Naruto shouted to the half-empty room.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sakura looked at Naruto jumping around in the middle of the room. "..What's he screaming about?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Knowing that baka, who would know?"

Sakura picked up the mic and headphones that Kakashi had left. "Naruto, can you hear me?"

Naruto stopped jumping to reply, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Uhm…are you okay down there?"

"Oh, it's great. I've been knocked out, put in a darkroom-slash-cage thing, locked in here, I've just unknowingly agreed to have my entrails removed, and I've got a Sasuke-goes-fox living in my brain. On top of that, my head hurts! Yeah, I'm juuuuust peachy…"

"This is no time for jokes, Naruto. Sasuke and I are willing to help you get out of there…"

Naruto heard whispering coming from the speaker. Sakura reappeared on the sound system.

"…Okay. Sasuke has agreed to let you bribe me into bribing you to bribe me into bribing him into helping you."

"Uhm…could you say that a little slower?"

"No. So what do ya got to bribe us with?"

"Uhm…" he shuffled through his pockets. "…three hundred yen, a rubber duck, two paperclips, eight coupons for ramen, Sasuke's hair gel…"

"Hey!"

"…and one of Kakashi's dog's biscuits."

"Deal. Now, Naruto, this is gonna be really quiet, so you have to look caerfully at all possible doorways."

Naruto strained his ears and eyes to find one little noise or beam of light.

"Here we go!"

-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNGGGCCCCHHHHH-

Naruto gell over, covering his ears, and somehow looking carefully at the noise.

A metal door swung open suddenly and a bright, white light streamed in.

"AUGH!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yelled, "I THOUGH YOU SAID IT WOULD BE QUIET! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME TO LOOK CAREFULLY'! MY EARS! MY EYES! …MY EARS AND MY EYES!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Thumping came from the hallway. Sakura started. "Naruto! You have to get out of there, NOW!"

Naruto blinked and darted towards the door.

A man stepped into the light and held up a kunai. "Everybody…freeze!"

Naruto looked between his corner and the door. Freedom! Safety…but the freedom! But what about the guy with the shuriken…? …Freedom!

In the end, the instinct to survive won out. Naruto's eyes glowed purple and a wind whipped up around him. The man at the door backed up nervously.

"Stay outta my WAY!" Naruto roared, his massive chakra blowing out and whipping up in a wind around him. The man dropped his kunai in fear and ran. Naruto looked up to where Sakura was standing, wide-eyed, and Sasuke was looking on with interest. Naruto bowed his head slightly and raced out the door.

Sakura ran down to the room. All that was left from Naruto was the things from his pocket. Sasuke grabbed his hair gel and Sakura grabbed everything else. She put the ramen tickets in a special pocket. Naruto might want those.

They both stared at the door where Naruto had disappeared. They looked at each other. They nodded, and, without a second thought, chased after Naruto.

OoOoOooO

Aaaaaaaaaand that's the end of another chapter! Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you were wondering, Kakashi had an idea that they would escape. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW OR I WILL GO EVEN MORE INSANE! gonk


End file.
